


What if: Toomes realises Peter is Spider-Man, so he kidnaps him

by Wolf5bane



Series: Spider-Man: Homecoming// What-if's, Alternate Scenes, and more [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drugging, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how i forgot to mention angst, Injury, Kidnapping, Mentions of Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, What-If, Whump, but no actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf5bane/pseuds/Wolf5bane
Summary: Part two of my what-if's, alternate scenes in Homecoming series.----What if, when Toomes finds out that Peter is Spider-Man, something causes him to not give Peter a second chance; and instead, he kidnaps him, then are there? How will Peter get away? Will the Vulture get away with his plans? Will anyone find out, now that Peter doesn't have Tony's suit anymore?----As with all parts of my series, it is crossposted under the same name on Wattpad.
Relationships: Liz Allan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Adrian Toomes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spider-Man: Homecoming// What-if's, Alternate Scenes, and more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827238
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another what-if for my series, on Spider-Man: Homecoming. It does not follow on from my last what-if. It will have a second part.

“When I dance with her… I’m putting my hands on her hips. I got this.”

Peter had this. He really did. Whilst having the suit taken away hadn’t been the happiest moment of his life, it had given him a chance to step back from Spider-Man. Looking at it in perspective, it now meant that he could at least enjoy some of his life as a teenager in high school, without having to worry about stopping criminals and supervillains. Of course, he hadn’t forgotten about the Vulture. However, he was sure that all of that could wait one night, whilst he took Liz to Homecoming.

Liz. He was still reeling from the fact that she’d agreed to go to Homecoming with him. As he’d stood in that hallway, fiddling with the edge of the clunky hall pass, he’d been sure that she would say no. Either, that she already had someone to go with. Or, that she didn’t want to go with the dork who’d appeared to flake out of Academic Decathlon and had failed to bring Spider-Man to her party.

It almost seemed too good to be true.

“Love you, May.” He waved to his Aunt as he stepped out of the car, her advice concerning Liz still at the forefront of his mind.

“Bye.”

He took a breath, before stepping away from the car. He stared up at the vast and looming building of Liz’s house, pushing down a strange sense of foreboding building in his chest. It was nothing. It was likely because, the last time he’d come to this house, he’d had to leave the party early to go and stop an illegal weapons deal… and then had been plunged into a lake. He shuddered at the thought of it.

Peter stopped once he reached the front door. He took one last glance at the pink corsage clasped in his hands, before he reached up, and rung the doorbell. Stepping backwards, perhaps a little awkwardly, he readied himself for the night to come. Meet Liz. Make a good first impression on her parents. Give Liz the corsage. Tell her she looks nice. But not too much; don’t be creepy.

“You must be Peter.”

It was as if the world had come to a standstill. Standing at the door was none other than the Vulture. More accurately, it was Adrian Toomes, wearing a plaid blue shirt and a friendly smile. His own smile faded, everything he’d just been thinking about disappearing from his mind. This was the Vulture. Without his suit. He was vulnerable. He was going to get more people hurt. Peter had to stop him.

Except, he couldn’t manage to get his feet to move from where they were planted at Toomes’ doorstep. All he managed to croak out was a stuttering,

“Y-yeah.”

His eyes unable to leave the man’s face. He couldn’t do this. This was Liz’s dad. In Liz’s home.

“I’m Liz’s dad.” The man affirmed, as if fate were mocking Peter. “Put her there.” As he reached out his hand, Peter firmly took it. With his mind in other places, he didn’t remember to regulate his strength and found himself giving Toomes a very hearty handshake.

“Hell of a grip.” The man barked out a laugh. “Come on in here. Come on.” Still holding Peter’s hand, Toomes dragged him inside. When he finally let go of his hand, Peter made sure to hold the corsage with both hands this time.

It took him a while to move away from the door, his mind racing at a hundred miles a second. Toomes. The Vulture. Liz. Toomes. The Vulture—

He managed to move a few paces forwards, stepping into the kitchen. The bright blue light danced off his cheeks, illuminating his nervous features in an almost surreal glow. Toomes was alone now. Liz wasn’t here yet. Could he--?

“Hi, Peter.” A female voice came out of nowhere, startling him out of his thoughts. He spun on his heel and was met with who he assumed was Liz’s mother. “You look very handsome.”

“Thank you.”

His eyes never left the couple as they stood side by side. Watching them converse, gave a strong feeling of domesticity. Of normality. Like the father in the picture wasn’t a supervillain.

“I’m gonna go get Liz.” She said, and then she was gone. Peter was left alone with Toomes once more.

The man stood across from him, a kitchen counter and a few paces being the only distance between them. Toomes began to polish knives, fingers trailing slowly over the blades.

_He has a weapon—I have a reason—now—_

“You alright, Pete?”

He blinked, catching sight of his reflection, distorted in a metal bar across the far wall. He could see the sweat beading on his forehead, and his expression that made it look as if he were about to be shot.

“Yeah.”

“Because you look… pale.” The man gestured to his own face with the knife. Peter followed the glint of the blade. “You want something to drink? Like… a bourbon. Or a scotch. Something like that?”

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “I’m not… old enough to drink.” He mumbled.

Toomes grinned. “That’s the right answer.” He replied with a gesture of his knife.

Peter blinked. His spider senses were screaming, louder than they’d ever screamed before. He had to get out. Or get Toomes out. And yet, all he could do was stand and stare at the man before him.

Toomes had a sudden look of recognition in his eyes. Did he recognise him? Did he—

“Wow.”

Peter turned abruptly, and spotted Liz walking towards him. Somewhere in a back corner of his mind, he felt happy to see her. Glancing over her beautiful red dress, he was vaguely reminded of what night it was. What night it could have been.

“Wow, wow, wow. Do you look beautiful.”

Liz looked slightly embarrassed. “Please don’t embarrass me, Dad.”

“Doesn’t she, Pete?”

Peter was reminded again of the situation at hand. Supervillain.

“Yeah.” He glanced to the side briefly as Liz came to stand next to him. “You look really good.”

“Once again, that’s the right answer.” Toomes gave a wave of the knife. Peter really wished that he’d put it down.

After a short stretch of silence, he heard Liz’s voice in his ear. “Is that a corsage?” Without looking, he handed it abruptly to her.

“Thanks.”

Toomes continued to polish the knives. If he had to stand there any longer, Peter was starting to think that he might throw up or pass out. Maybe both, if Toomes kept staring at him like that.

The man suddenly dropped the knife onto the counter with a clatter, as if suddenly remembering something.

“Well, hey—I’m your chauffeur. So, uh, let’s get going. Let’s get this show on the road—”

“No, no no, no,” his wife interrupted, walking around the other side of the counter to pick up what looked like a disposable camera, “we _have_ to take some pictures, babe.” Somehow, Peter’s eyes got wider. “All right. Oh, right here.” She motioned for them to stop. “Perfect.

“Mom.” Liz complained, joking. Peter would have killed for this to be a normal night. His first girlfriend, the first time he meets her parents—he wished he could live in the moment, laugh exaggeratedly at the dad’s jokes, and appreciate the girl standing next to him.

“Come on you guys. Peter, closer.”

He took a short, hesitant step closer to Liz. In the end, she broached the gap between them herself.

“Smile.”

Peter grimaced, eyes flicking briefly back to Toomes. The light flashed in his eyes. Then, finally, it was over.

“Sir, you don’t have to drive us.” His voice was pleading.

“No, no, it’s not a big deal.” He shrugged. “I’m going out of town. It’s right on my way.” _On his way to steal more weapons. Kill more people._

“He’s always coming and going.” So, they didn’t know. Peter wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

“Last time.”

That didn’t sound good.

Suddenly, they were at the door. Peter blinked.

“Come on, Pedro.”

“Bye, Peter, Have fun.”

His eyes hung briefly on Liz’s mother. One last look, before he ruined their lives. No—he was filled with a sudden determination. Even with his mixed feelings, an ugly concoction of fear and adrenaline, he knew what he had to do.

“Yeah, I will.”

\------

The car ride to Homecoming was tense. Liz was scrolling through her phone, snapping selfies, wearing the pink corsage. He found it easier to stare out of the window, watching the cars go by and the light pattering of rain against the streets.

“What are you gonna do, Pete?”

The Vu—Toome’s question caused his head to snap up, staring at the man in the driver’s seat. It was so vague that he worried that the Vulture knew every little secret about him.

“What?”

“When you graduate.” He let out a breath. “What do you think you’re gonna do?”

Peter glanced back out of the window. “Oh, um, I don’t know.” He answered awkwardly. He sighed in relief as Liz came to his aid.

“Don’t grill him, dad.”

“Just saying,” Toomes continued, “y’know. All you guys who go to that school—you pretty much have your life planned out, right?”

He looked back to the man, catching his gaze in the rear-view mirror. He gulped. “Yeah, no I’m just, just a sophomore.”

When Liz spoke again, he didn’t feel so thankful. “Peter has an internship with Tony Stark. So, I think he doesn’t have to worry.” He would’ve appreciated the pride in her voice if it didn’t cause Toomes to turn briefly in his seat and look back at him.

“Really?”

“Mh-hmm.”

“Stark?” He looked back to the road. “What do you do?”

Peter glanced down at his lap. Maybe, just maybe, he could save this. Toomes didn’t have enough information yet to see the similarities between him and Spider-Man.

“Actually, I don’t, uh, intern for him anymore.”

“Seriously?”

He glanced fleetingly to Liz. “Yeah, it got, um…” he scrambled for a word. _I’m taking the suit back.  
I lost the internship._

“…boring.”

“It was boring?” Liz questioned. Peter gave a short nod. Things seemed to be going his way. “But—you got to hang out with Spider-Man.”

Peter shook his head vividly, having a sudden feeling of every bad thing in his short life coming back to bite him.

“Really? Spider-Man? Wow.” Peter had a feeling that Toomes’ enthusiasm was forced. “What’s he like?”

“Yeah, he’s nice. Nice man. Solid dude.”

“Hmm.”

When Liz slid across the seat to show him something on her phone, he felt grateful for the brief reprieve. He wasn’t sure if Toomes was able to concentrate on the road, with the way he kept stealing glances in the rear-view mirror.

“I’ve seen you around, right? I mean… Somewhere. Have we ever…?” The questioned trailed off. Peter opened his mouth to cut in, but Toomes chose that moment to carry on. “Because… even the voice…” he made a gesture.

“He does Academic Decathlon with me.”

However, even Liz’s help was futile, in the end.

“You were at my party, though, for like, two seconds…”

“You disappeared.”

“You disappeared like you always do.”

“Like you did in D.C., too.”

The car stopped at an intersection. Peter had never wanted, more than in that moment, to throw open the door and dive out of the car into open traffic.

“That’s terrible, what happened down there in D.C, though.” A pause. “Were you scared?”

When Peter nodded, the man continued, and the boy immediately noticed the change in his tone.

“I’ll bet you were glad when your old pal Spider-Man showed up in that elevator, huh?”

Peter gulped. He focused on the gentle rumbling of the car beneath him, the scent of Liz’s perfume.

“Yeah, I actually didn’t go up. I saw… I saw it all from the ground.” He looked back to Liz. “Very lucky that he was there that day.”

“Good old Spider-Man.” Toomes commented. The light flickered to green, but the car didn’t move. Peter could feel a building sense of unease.

  
Luckily, after a reminder from Liz, they got to the school on time. Blue and gold balloons decorated the outside of the buildings, with huddles of teenagers dotted around the area.

“Here we are. End of the line.”

As Liz thanked her dad for driving them there, Peter moved hastily to exit the vehicle. Now that they were stopped, he felt, strangely, more trapped.

“You head in there, gumdrop.” A pause, glancing back to Peter as Liz opens her car door. “I’m gonna give Peter the ‘dad talk’.” A laugh.

And then, suddenly, the door shut. The locks clicked up, and Peter was alone with the Vulture.

Toomes looked back to his prey. He’d acquired a gun from the glove compartment of the car and held it within Peter’s view. The muzzle glinted, specked with a few drops of blood.

“Does she know?”

“Know what?” Peter questioned. He clung onto the last, wavering hope that Toomes might change his mind. Surely, people wouldn’t think that a 15-year-old kid was Spider-Man. That had been his main disguise, aside from the mask.

“So she doesn’t.” Toomes nodded. “Good. Close to the vest, I admire that.” A glance at the gun. “I’ve got a few secrets of my own. Of all the reasons I didn’t want my daughter to date…

“Peter, nothing is more important than family. You saved my daughter’s life. I could never forget a thing like that. So, I’m gonna give you one more chance. You ready?” He looked back to Peter suddenly, staring intently. “You walk through those doors. You forget any of this happened. And don’t you ever, ever interfere with my business again. Because if you do, I’ll kill you… and everybody you love. I’ll kill you dead.” A pause, glancing at Peter, eyes cast downwards. “I’ll do anything to protect my family.”

  
Peter watched as the man leant forwards and sighed in relief to hear the clunk that indicated the gun had been put back in its drawer. However, when Toomes straightened up, there was something else. Something smaller in his hand…

“You know, boy. I was gonna save your life. But look what you made me do.” Peter blinked. A flurry of movement; there was a sudden piercing pain in his neck. Bringing a hand to the area, he felt something soft and fuzzy. Pulling it away, it looked like a…

“Tranquil’zer… d’rt?”

“Smart. I can see why Liz picked you.” Toomes laughed with a roll of his eyes. “So… this is your phone. Passcode?” Peter heard the shuffling sound of movement as the Vulture took his phone. He grunted, eyes feeling heavy.

“Tell me your passcode, or I will go through with the rest of my promise. Who was it that dropped you off at my house… your Aunt?”

Peter muttered out the code at once, slumping over in his seat, body slack. He would have slid into the footrest, if not for the seatbelt holding him up.

“Good. See, at least you’re obedient. Now… how does this sound; ‘Sorry, Liz, I won’t be able to make it. Something came up.’”

The teen managed to grit out a mumbled curse before his head slumped onto his chest.

The car drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's chapter 2! This one took me a little longer than expected, I did have the idea straight away but then I wasn't sure how to physically write it. But it's here now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Fuzzy. Peter’s head was fuzzy. As if someone had removed his brain and stuffed the space with cotton balls. All he could think of was the weight of his body and the numbness, spreading from his neck and across his limbs.

Despite the nagging feeling to screw his eyes shut and fall back into unconsciousness, Peter remained stubbornly awake. Past the rushing in his ears, he could hear the murmur of a voice and the clinking of metal. He tracked back, the memories coming to him like screenshots in his mind.

Liz. The car. Homecoming. Driving away. Stabbing pain in his neck. Liz’s dad is the Vulture.

The Vulture. Peter sat up with a start. His eyes flicked open and he took in his surroundings. Through blurry vision, he noted the strong pillars of the warehouse, the table up ahead of him with the figure standing at it, and the ropes tied around his chest. Whatever Toomes hit him with might have weakened him, but it didn’t block off the adrenaline now coursing through his veins. He was Spider-Man. People were in danger. Whatever Toomes had meant when he’d said that he was going out of town, couldn’t have been good.

One strong tug of his arms, and the ropes snapped effortlessly. Without the restriction, he panted, spreading his arms in front of him, palms pressing against the rough ground as he caught his breath. There was not much time to waste, however, and he quickly staggered onto his feet.

“You know, I gotta tell you, Pete, I really admire your grit. I can see why Liz likes you.”

He stumbled a couple of steps forwards, so as to get a better view of the villain in front of him.

“At first, when you came to the house, I wasn’t sure. I thought, ‘Really?’” A laugh. “This is the guy my daughter likes. But… I get it now.”

Toomes turned around. Even through the haze of the drugs, Peter could see the gleam in his eyes.

“How could you… how…” he swallowed, clenching his fists to try and speak around the heaviness of his tongue. “How could you do this to her?”

“To her? I’m not doing anything to her.” Toomes leaned back against the desk. “I’m doing this for her.”

Peter stared at the man, not believing what he heard. He took a step backwards, feeling his legs weak beneath him. To try and distract from his moment of vulnerability, he shot out a web, pinning Toomes’ hand to the desk.

The man sighed. “Look, Peter- you’re young. You don’t understand how the world works.”

Another step backwards. “Yeah, maybe I don’t. But I know that selling weapons to criminals is wrong. And I know that it’s not exactly… ethical to kidnap people either.”

“You got me on that last one.” Toomes barked out a harsh laugh. “But everything’s not in black and white, Pete. How do you think your buddy Stark pays for his tower? Or any of his little toys? Those people at the top, they don’t care about us. We might have made their towers, built their roads, fought in their wars, but we’re not up there with them. We have to do what we can to survive. And if that means stopping a pesky bug who _happens_ to be a kid…” he shrugged.

“But… but Tony changed. And it wasn’t his fault—his father—”

“I don’t care!” Toomes shouted suddenly, hand grasping for a folding knife, which he used to cut his hand free from the webbing. “I just want to support my family. I don’t care what the little rich man thought about his daddy. He littered New York with alien crap and destruction, and what do we get?”

“I mean… he was saving the world from alien domination…” Peter mumbled out, sinking back to his knees despite himself. He would’ve preferred to keep standing but figured that it would be less noticeable if he sat down, rather than fell down. “What did you do to me…”

“What you deserved. You might be tough, you might think you’re up in the big leagues playing with the adults, but you’re a kid. You’re naïve. Someday, you’ll understand. I’ll make you understand.” A pause. “I’m sorry, Pete. I really am.” A crashing sound as the wing suit flew into the room, skimming over Peter’s head and crashing into the pillars around him. “But maybe if you’d just listened and not been a silly little boy playing dress up, I wouldn’t have to do this.”

“Do… do what?” He blinked, trying to get his sluggish mind to catch up with what was going on. From what he could see, the wingsuit hadn’t even touched him yet. Maybe Toomes meant the drugs. Perhaps, he’d been poisoned. “That thing hasn’t even touched me yet.”

“Well, wasn’t really trying to.” Was what Peter heard, before dust began to crumble down from the ceiling. He caught a glance of Toomes’ grinning face, heard his spider senses scream, before the ceiling fell down on him.

\-----

The Vulture had made a vital mistake in his plans. He thought that he knew Spider-Man. Just some stupid bug he had to wipe off his radar.

He didn’t really think about Peter Parker. He was just some dumb kid who galivanted about in a spandex suit, foiling his plans. He didn’t think of the people who Peter Parker knew.

He especially didn’t think of Tony Stark.

When Liz had received the message from Peter minutes after she’d gone into the school building to celebrate Homecoming, she’d been suspicious. Mainly because the boy tended to use the Academic Decathlon group chat rather than text her individually.

Showing the text to Ned and MJ had been the best choice she could’ve made, as they immediately knew something was wrong. Ned knew about his vigilante extra-curriculars and so supposed that it something to do with that, and MJ just… knew.

Taking to the school library, after trying and failing to contact Peter, Ned, with his technological ( ~~hacking~~ ) skills managed to get a hold of Tony Stark’s head of security.

Ned had feared that the man was going to hang up on him, but as soon as he mentioned that something was wrong with Peter, the reaction was instantaneous.

“Guy in the chair.” He said quietly as he span around in his swivel chair, feeling accomplished, that he’d managed to help his friend.

\----

When Peter awoke, he couldn’t see. He assumed at first that he had been poisoned, and now was dead. His first thought was, _well, this sucks_. He hoped that death wasn’t this all-consuming blackness that permeated every part of his vision.

And then, he felt. More specifically, he felt the pain.

Tonnes of concrete pinned his body to the ground. Luckily, none of his limbs had been trapped, as he’d had the forethought to curl into a ball when the ceiling had begun to rain down on him. However, there was still the sheer weight of the debris crushing him.

He groaned, not sure whether to be glad that he could feel the effects of the drug wearing off. He didn’t know whether he’d be able to free himself from the confines of his concrete prison anyway.

His face was pressed against the ground. When he arched up his back, a thin slither of light snaked down onto the floor in front of him, showing a shred of his Homecoming suit. The fabric was damp, he noted, as he reached out his hand, grasping it in a fist.

Even in its withered state, it reminded him of the night. What was meant to happen tonight. He was going to dance with Liz. May had found the suit in a closet; it was Ben’s old suit. Home. Liz. May. Ben. Tony. He blinked.

He had to get out of here. The Vulture could kill them.

“Come on, Peter.” He groaned, shifting his body again, feeling the rubble move beneath him. There wasn’t much difference, however. Peter braced his hands against the ground, before pushing upwards with all of his weight. “Come on, Spider-Man.”

There was a creak as the lump of debris on his back began to dislodge, and he reached up, finding a grip on it and he strained to push upwards. “Urgh, come on, come on!” As it began to move more, he started to stand, as much as his shaking legs would allow. Whilst pushing up the concrete didn’t help with the aches rolling throughout his body, the slither of light was expanding so rapidly that he found himself fuelled by pure will and hope.

The light became brighter. The concrete shifted upwards, and he began to catch sight of the destroyed warehouse all around him.

Sounds came back to him, too. The distant din of traffic; hushed voices; the clank of a metal wingsuit; the gentle roar of repulsors.

The latter sound became closer, and was followed by the _clunk, clunk_ of metal boots against the ground. Peter strained to push the chunk of rubble away, but he hesitated, doubting whether he was strong enough to throw it away in time to not get crushed by it again.

As he pushed the rubble higher, he noted that there were more sounds now. The sound of metal on metal and muffled shouts. The rapid movements that came with a fight.

“You can’t stop me—”

“I think I can! In fact, that’s what I’m doing right now.” A familiar voice. “What did you do with the kid?”

“What was necessary, Stark.” The whir of repulsors. “Who are you kidding? We both know that you don’t care about him.”

A blast of energy, and then, silence. Peter groaned, finally breaking the surface of the rubble so that he could see the scene in front of him. The Vulture laying on the floor, and Tony in his armour, kneeling on the ground.

He opened his mouth to shout out to him, but all that came out was a groan as he grasped the rubble tighter. Seeing his mentor put a burst of energy into his stride, and he roughly threw the chunk of debris to the side.

“Mr Stark!” Peter finally managed to cry out, stumbling forwards over the destruction. He took in the shock and then relief in the man’s face. “You… you came…”

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be a very good mentor if I let you get killed now, would I?” The man began to move towards him, catching him easily in his arms when they met at the middle. “Plus, your hot aunt would kill me, which I would rather avoid.”

After a moment, Peter noticed that Tony didn’t let go after catching him. In fact, he was sure he could feel the man’s arms snaking around him in… a hug?

“Didn’t think we were there yet, sir.”

“Well, I think being crushed by a building deserves some sort of affection, right?”

“Yeah.” Peter laughed, eyes slipping shut, melting into the embrace. “And maybe… a hospital, too…”

“Lucky for you, I decided not to sell the Tower in the end, and thus, there’s a nicely kitted out medbay with your name on it.”

“Thought it was ‘vengers.”

“What?”

“The name. On… on the Tower.”

He heard Tony laugh, before the arms around him tightened and he felt himself being lifted effortlessly into the air.

“After this, kid, maybe it’ll be Spider-Man Tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh... I know, that was an evil cliffhanger. Don't worry, I do have an idea for the second part. I'll write it soon... And it definitely includes Tony! Thanks for reading. I also have a [ Tumblr](http:/wolf5bane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
